The present invention relates to toothbrushes.
There is a demand, particularly amongst travellers, for compact and/or disposable toothbrushes. It is known to supply a simple toothbrush with a miniature tube of toothpaste to satisfy the demand for this type of product. However, the use of such miniature toothpaste tubes is extremely inconvenient. It is awkward to apply the toothpaste and the tube can easily be dropped accidentally or otherwise lost.
There are also available various types of compact toothbrushes suitable for use by travellers.